Conrad Marcus (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Biochemist at Roxxon Corporation | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Sara Pichelli | First = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 1 | First2 = (As Conrad Marcus) (As Venom) | Death = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 #22 | Quotation = Do you know who I am? I'm the angel of death. | Speaker = Venom | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 2 #20 | HistoryText = Dr. Conrad Marcus was a biochemist who, under the employment of Oscorp, injected the Oz formula into a spider which would bit Miles Morales. He left Oscorp to work at the Roxxon Corporation, before becoming a host to the Venom symbiote. After reporter Betty Brant tried to get information from Conrad about a deceased genetically altered spider she found, which possibly gave the new Spider-Man his powers, Conrad stole a sample of the Venom symbiote from Roxxon and killed Brant, gathering information on who she believed to be the new Spider-Man, Jefferson Davis. Conrad, while wearing the Venom suit, attempted to kill Davis. Despite Jefferson insisting he wasn't Spider-Man and his growing confusion, Conrad continued to assault him. He was quickly fought back by Miles Morales, the actual new Spider-Man. In the midst of the battle, Venom seriously injured Jefferson and managed to fight back Spider-Man long enough to make his escape. He followed Jefferson Davis to the hospital, where he went into a rampage, demanding he be given Spider-Man. Miles, again, intervened. Even after one of Miles' "venom blasts", Venom still didn't go down, proving to be a very formidable foe. Venom seemingly devoured Spider-Man, and then proceeded to attack Rio Morales, who screamed in horror at her son being eaten alive. Venom fatally wounded her before Miles used his venom blasts to burst out of Venom's chest, blowing the suit off of Conrad. When the police arrived, Conrad was shot dead. | Powers = Seemingly those of the suit's first host. | Abilities = | Strength = Exact strength unknown, although he has been shown to be stronger than both Spider-Men | Weaknesses = Electricity, possibly fire. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Conrad is noticeably larger than Eddie Brock when he was Venom. Though the exact reasoning for this is unknown, it can be assumed the suit simply became more powerful. *Strangely, the "Venom eyes" on the suit seem to progressively become smaller, until they disappear entirely, while Conrad wears the suit. *Markus is established as simply "Dr. Markus" in , and his given name is established in , though his surname is changed to "Marcus" in that issue. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Geneticists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Symbiotes-possessed